


Ghost

by eros_and_psique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is A Sad Cannibal, I'm Sorry, Songfic, This is a crappy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eros_and_psique/pseuds/eros_and_psique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you very much if you wasted your time to read my first hannigram work. Thank you, thank you. You're a sweetheart, come here *hugs you in a tight and very Brazilian way*.
> 
> So, as I was saying, this is my fisrt hannigram fanfic and my first work in English, so be patient and feel free to point out the dreadful things that I might have made with the innocent language (just don't be rude, you already know what happens). It's short and sad and I don't even know what I was doing when I wrote it, I think I just let the thing go by itself.
> 
> ANYWAY, this fic is based on Depeche Mode's "Ghost".

[Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMrZSidHID4) (click to listen!)

 

_I'm the ghost in your house_  
 _Calling your name_  
 _My memory lingers_  
 _You'll never be the same_  
 _I'm the hole in your heart_  
 _I'm the stain in your bed_  
 _The phantom in your fingers_  
 _The voices in your head_

 

I know you think about me the way I think about you. I know you still wake up in the middle of the night and walk around the house, searching for me. I know it because I do it as well. We’ll always belong together, but at the very same time we’re not the same anymore.

I know you still wake up in the middle of the night, thinking that you might have heard me walking around your home, climbing your bed, touching your hair. Smelling my cologne on your clothes, and my lips in your skin. I know it, because I wake up too.

I can hear you from here.

You’re my Ghost, the same way that I am yours.

 

_Now you're running in circles_  
Chasing imaginary footsteps  
Reaching for shadows  
In the bed where I once slept

 

The view here is stunning, the same way as it is where you are. Your little isolated house, quiet and welcoming when the demons don’t wake you up to live their terrors. When I decide to stay here, quiet. When I need to rest from you.

And when I wake up the next day, I search you in the streets. Each corner seems to hide you; every door seems to swallow you into their darkness. And when I come home at night, my Ghost, you’re the only shadow waiting for me. Even the other ones left.

 

_Now you're falling to pieces_  
Seeing my face wherever you go  
Talking to strangers  
From a place they'll never know

 

Do you feel the same bitterness running up on your veins, Will? Does your scar still hurt? I’m not talking about that one I gave you so you could learn a good lesson, my Love. I’m talking about that other one, which we both carry together. The scar that unite us, which itches like a lost limb, impossible of being reached.

Are you still hurt by it? Do you catch yourself talking to yourself about what I, your Ghost, did to you?

I know you do.

Because I do it too. I suffer and I bleed the same way you do.

My Ghost.


End file.
